Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 2-110154 discloses an electromagnetic relay with a configuration regulating a movement of a movable spring after a movable contact of the movable spring is separated from a fixed contact
The conventional electromagnetic relay disclosed in the above document regulates the movement of the movable spring with a stopper that is formed unitarily with a flange of a bobbin. The stopper is made of resin. The stopper is fixed to the bobbin. In the electromagnetic relay, the movement of the movable spring is regulated by the movable spring contacting the stopper.
In the electromagnetic relay, a large collision noise is generated when the movable spring collides against the stopper.